Locked Doors
by LaughingLee
Summary: A stubborn door introduces Doctor Megan Hunt to a woman who intrigues and infuriates her. Handling the dead is second nature to the medical examiner. How does she fare with the living? (Femslash)


**Locked Doors**

Body of Proof Fan Fiction (Pre-Season 3)  
>A stubborn door introduces Doctor Megan Hunt to a woman who intrigues and infuriates her. Handling the dead is second nature to the medical examiner. How does she fare with the living?<br>No copyright infringement intended. Purely for fun.  
>Written by LaughingLee<p>

LLLLL

Doctor Megan Hunt struggled with the mailbox and muttered a curse. She had spoken to the building superintendent countless times. How difficult is it to fix a little metal box? A movement caught Megan's eye and she turned to see a woman run past. Megan immediately noticed her bright green eyes. She bounded up the stairs, ignoring the lift. A few seconds later loud banging echoed from the first floor. Desperate trampling was followed by the same woman charging down the stairs. She yanked open the basement door and disappeared into the darkness. A few bumps and swearing and a light came on.

The woman hadn't even noticed Megan and the vain part of the doctor's ego huffed. The medical examiner turned her attention back to her own problems. With a final tug, the mailbox flew open and Megan had to catch all the junk tumbling down. She did a quick scan before throwing away all but one letter. Megan grabbed her purse and went to push the button for the elevator. As she passed the basement door, she heard a loud crash and a sharp cry. The doctor in her did a double-take. The woman could be hurt.

The week had been tough and Megan had planned on ending it off nicely with a long bath and some red wine. The woman's green eyes danced across Megan's mind and she quickly entered the mildewy basement. She found her would-be patient throwing bricks at a large red case mounted against the wall. The woman was covered in red dust and Megan could see a toppled pile of old bricks in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Megan asked as another brick bounced off the case. She took a few steps closer. A big fireman's axe was inside it.

The woman blinked, glancing at the brick she'd picked up. "I'm trying to break the glass."

Megan turned her head away as the brick shattered against the case and joined its fallen comrades on the floor. "Why?"

"I need the axe," the woman replied. She frowned. "Why else would I be doing this?"

Megan pursed her lips. "Yes, but why? Do you need it to kill someone?"

The woman's eyes twinkled and she chuckled. "An axe doesn't always mean murder." She wiped some dust and debris from her arms. "Does it say something about me or you that deadly criminal came to mind?"

"Probably both," Megan replied with a smile. "But, I want to be sure. Why do you need the very large weapon?"

"To break down my door," the woman said and turned back to the pile of bricks in the corner. She started sorting through the broken redness. "The super hasn't been able to fix it for the last month and this afternoon it decided to lock me out completely. Today is not a good day for that."

Megan thought she saw the woman wipe at her eyes, but the fluorescent bulb swinging from the ceiling didn't give much light.

"Aha!" the woman exclaimed, pulling a lumpy, oversized brick from the mess. "This one will work. I can feel it."

Megan stepped in front of the red case. "Before you injure yourself or any more building materials, maybe I can help? Did you call the super? Tony usually keeps his cell on."

"I've been bugging Tony every day for the last week. I think he's blocking my calls."

"If it's the lock, I could take a look." Megan didn't miss the quickly disguised surprise crossing the woman's face. "I have handled a few tools in my time."

"I'm not sure if I'm hoping you're serious or wishing that's an euphemism for something else." The woman's eyes twinkled, but her expression remained neutral.

"You'll have to wait and see," Megan replied, not managing to keep her own wide grin hidden. "Now, can we please get out of here? I'm surrounded every day by enough strange smells as it is."

The woman surpressed a chuckle and followed Megan out of the dank room. She threw down her lumpy brick before switching the light off. Megan had her first real look at the blonde when they re-entered the foyer. Her eyes were a captivating shade of green and Megan almost didn't notice anything else. She was casually dressed in a short-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She was probably somewhere in her thirties, but Megan wouldn't hazard a more accurate guess. Small pieces of crumbling brick and a coat of fine red dust clung to her.

As the woman lead the way up the stairs, she turned back and extended her hand. "I'm Robin."

"Megan," the doctor replied, finding Robin's grip warm and firm. Little cuts and a few bruises covered her arm. Megan grabbed Robin's other wrist. "Did the bricks attack you? Once we've fixed your lock, I'll clean these and put some disinfectant on."

"Does diagnosing patients come with the title? Do you do it even when you're not at work?" Robin smiled at Megan's irate expression. She gently pulled her arm away and continued up the flight of stairs. "So, you are a doctor. What field?"

"Used to be neurosurgery, but not anymore." Megan was surprised at her own answer. She had made peace with her past mistakes, hadn't she?

Robin's apartment was the second one down from the flight of stairs and Megan smiled when they reached it. A few shoe prints and dents covered parts of the wooden panels.

"Please, cure it," Robin said, pulling ker keys from her pocket and giving them to Megan. She leaned back against the wall and briefly closed her eyes.

Megan slowly inserted the key. There wasn't a satisfying click and turning the doorknob didn't have any effect either. She unclipped her purse. In the side pocket, she had an old keycard for the office. The stiff piece of plastic was unceremoniously jammed in the door against the lock. With a flick of her wrist, Megan turned the key and twisted the card. The door swung open with a creak.

"Tadaa," Megan said, but the moment was lost on her companion. Robin's head were in her hands as she rubbed her forehead wearily. "Hey, you missed my amazing use of tools."

"What?" Robin mumbled, her head snapping up. "How the hell did you do that? I've tried everything." The relief was evident across her face and a few tears were disguised with a shake of blonde hair. "Show me what you did."

Megan explained her technique and then stepped inside and closed the door again. She scanned the apartment. It was smaller than hers, but neat and colourful. A few muttered curses came from the hallway. Another bump and the door opened. Megan was greeted with a grateful smile and thought Robin was going to hug her. But, the green-eyed woman gathered herself and said instead, "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"No problem. I'm just glad you didn't get hold of that axe." Megan turned to leave, but stopped. "I had a sudden domestic moment last night and still have some leftovers. Join me for dinner. I have wine."

Robin hesitated, but then decided against her own habits. "That would be great. I'll take a quick shower to get rid of this red. See you in ten minutes?"

"Sure," Megan replied and told Robin her apartment number.

LLLLL

"Thank you, supper was great," Robin said. She helped Megan put the dishes in the sink.

"Leftovers are my speciality," Megan replied and poured them another glass of wine.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. It was the best leftovers I've had in a while."

Megan followed her guest to the living room and they took a seat on the couch. She took a sip. "You're not sure what it was, are you?"

"I'm going to go with stew? It tasted great even if you couldn't identify it."

Megan laughed and slapped Robin's shoulder. "I knew you were just being nice."

"You're going to ruin my absurd amount of bandages!" Robin pulled her arm away and grinned.

She hadn't even finished knocking on Megan's door when the doctor promptly pulled her into the bathroom. A few cotton swabs of disinfectant and rolls of bandages later and Robin walked out with arms that couldn't bend. Megan had wanted to get the tiny cuts around her neck, but Robin had to drawn the line somewhere.

"When's your next weekend with your daughter?" Robin asked, turning slightly to face the auburn-haired woman.

"Next Saturday. She and her father are spending some time with his parents this weekend." Megan took a sip of her red wine and frowned. "How did you know I have a daughter? I can't think I've drunk so much that I've forgotten that conversation."

"I noticed the pink and purple room next to the bathroom," Robin said. "And the photos of a young girl on a horse all over the place."

"And, my being divorced?"

"I guessed – no wedding ring and only photos of you and her." Robin put her glass down on the table. "I'm sorry. It's a habit. I didn't mean to offend you."

Megan shook the frown from her brow. "No, no, it's fine. I'm not used to someone being a few steps ahead of me." Megan laughed with Robin. "Now tell me something about yourself. You seem to have the advantage."

"Nothing much to tell. Working woman. Trying to keep my head above water. Enjoy life and all that. The usual."

"Trying to break through glass to get an axe is definitely not the norm. What made you think of doing that?" Megan saw the slight stiffening in Robin's shoulders.

"I didn't have the best of days and that door was the final straw."

"What happened? Someone die?" The grin on Megan's face quickly disappeared when Robin stood up abruptly. The blonde moved over to the large windows overlooking the street corner. Megan put her glass down and went to stand next to her. She put a hand on Robin's back and was surprised to feel her shaking. The younger woman was crying silently.

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to say." Megan stepped closer and put her arm around the upset woman.

Robin tried to reply, but the words were incoherent through the sudden sobs racking her body. Megan wrapped her in a hug. Robin clung to her like a life raft and couldn't hold back the tears. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and lifted her head and Megan led her back to the couch. Robin grabbed her glass and took a very big gulp.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Megan asked, rubbing small circles on Robin's lower back.

The empty glass made a dull sound on the wooden table as Robin put it down. She stared at it and said, "You were right earlier. I am a criminal. I let someone die. I should be locked up somewhere far, far away."

"No," Megan replied firmly. Robin looked at her in surprise. "I've known some very bad people in my time. If I were more superstitious, I would call them evil. You're definitely not one of them."

"You met me a few hours ago. How could you possibly know what I'm capable of?" Tears were forming in Robin's eyes and Megan's heart ached. She cupped Robin's face in her hands.

"Because of this. You're feeling guilty. And, I'm not even sure if you should be feeling guilty at all. Maybe something happened beyond your control." Megan could feel her own memories of a past patient surfacing. You never forget the face of someone who died on your operating table. "But, these tears, what you're feeling right now? That's proof enough that you're a good person. I don't need to know every detail of your life." The hurt and anguish in Robin's eyes pulled at Megan's heart. She leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You're not a bad person. Don't be so hard on yourself."

In a split second, Megan realised what she'd done and she dropped her hands. She glanced at Robin. Her eyes were wide open and she hadn't moved. Megan started to get up, but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Thank you," Robin said and smiled. She gave Megan a quick hug. "Let's finish that wonderful wine. What do you say?"

"I'll pour," Megan replied. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle from the counter. Robin was wiping her face and settling into the couch. Megan took a deep breath before walking back. She filled their glasses and sat down.

"To old bricks and new friends," Robin toasted and lifted her glass.

"Hear, hear." Megan chuckled with the green-eyed woman as their glasses touched.

LLLLL

"I don't understand why we need to go through this," Doctor Curtis Bromfield said and poured more sugar into his coffee. "I am not crazy. And, don't even think of saying what I know you're thinking, Doctor Hunt."

Megan closed her mouth again and smirked. "I don't like this anymore than you do, Curtis. But, our fearless leader has made these so-called evaluations mandatory."

"Can't you do something?" Doctor Ethan Gross pleaded. He handed Megan her cup and put the milk back in the fridge. The kitchen of the Medical Examiner's Office was quiet this early in the morning. An apparent suicide victim's body had been found late last night and Megan had wanted to start the autopsy as soon as possible.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something. Usually you get away with everything." Ethan pushed back his glasses and swallowed. He had been working with Doctor Hunt for a while now, but he still hadn't learnt how to return her intense glares.

"I'm going to explain this for the last time." Chief Medical Examiner Doctor Kate Murphy uncrossed her arms and stepped into the kitchen. "There has been a sharp increase in suicides and staff turnover of civil servants in Philadelphia. The Mayor's Office has given all departments strict instructions to evaluate the state of mind of every employee."

"Do I look like I'm planning to jump off a bridge?" Megan replied and took a sip of her coffee.

"No, but you might make someone else consider it." Kate smiled as Megan rolled her eyes. Curtis muttered "snap" under his breath and Ethan covered his chuckle. "A counsellor from Social Services will be coming today and we will all be interviewed. I promised the Mayor our full co-operation."

"Do you get to see these interviews?" Ethan asked with a slightly panicked expression.

"No, the interviews are confidential," Kate replied. "I'll get a general report, but nothing personal." The Chief glanced at each of her doctors in turn, her gaze lingering on Megan. "Can I assume you will all treat this as serious?"

"Yes, ma'am," Megan replied and grinned when Kate sighed. "Don't worry. I'll share all my deepest and darkest secrets with this complete stranger."

"Should we warn the psychologist?" Curtis asked as Megan left the kitchen.

"I already did," Kate replied.

LLLLL

Megan closed the filed and grabbed the next one from the pile on her desk. She loved being a medical examiner and working cases with the police, but the paperwork was killing her. Her signature hadn't gone on so many documents even when she was at her busiest as a neurosurgeon. Megan sighed as she opened the next brown folder. The paperwork wasn't the problem. She still couldn't believe she'd kissed Robin. It had been meant as a comforting gesture, but Megan was questioning her motives. The rest of the evening had been great and she'd really enjoyed herself. Robin was a wonderful person. They had talked and laughed and talked some more.

Megan snapped the file closed. "Enough of this," Megan muttered, resting her head in hands. "Stop overthinking this. You like spending time with her."

"Are you busy?" Kate's voice brought Megan back to reality and she lifted her head.

"Paperwork," Megan replied, scowling. "It can wait. What's up?"

"I'd like to introduce you to Miss Locke from Social Services," Kate replied. She gestured to the blonde woman following her in. "Miss Locke, this is …"

"Megan?" Robin frowned. This was not on her list when she'd planned her day that morning.

"Robin? You're the counsellor?" Megan's smile widened and she stood up. This might not be such a bad thing after all.

"I take it you two know each other," Kate replied, surprised at Megan's enthusiasm.

"Yes," Robin quickly interjected before Megan could. She flashed Megan a worried glance before turning to Kate. "Doctor Murphy, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to conduct your department's interviews. My personal relationship with Doctor Hunt might influence my evaluation. But, there's an easy solution. I'll swap with one of my colleagues who's conducting sessions with one of the other departments. I'm sorry about this."

"If you feel so strongly about it, I don't have a problem with changing counsellors." Kate looked at Megan whose smile was faltering. "And, don't apologise. I appreciate your work ethic."

Robin nodded and Kate saw her professional mask drop as she turned away and walked closer to Megan. The Chief Medical Examiner suddenly felt inexplicably on the outside.

"Is this about what happened the other night?" Megan asked as Robin stood next to her behind her desk.

"I don't think I'd be able to do my job after you saw me try to steal an axe and then have a mental breakdown," Robin replied and Megan was glad to see that sparkle in her eyes. "It has nothing to do with anything else that happened."

"Good," Megan replied. She grinned. "Your surname's Locke?"

"Considering how we met, the irony should be killing us." Robin pulled out a small brown paper packet and handed it to the medical examiner.

"What's this?"

"A thank you. I was going to come by your place after work." Robin smiled and hoped Megan couldn't hear her heart hammering in her chest. Yes, not doing these interviews had definitely been a good decision. "Lunch? Sometime this week?"

"Perfect. I'll call you later to sort out the details." Megan was graced with a beautiful smile.

"And, I promise, no leftovers. I know how to treat a lady." Robin grinned as Megan gasped in mock horror. She gave Megan's shoulder a quick squeeze and walked out. As she passed Kate, she said, "I'll phone you within the hour with your new counsellor's details. It was nice meeting you, Doctor Murphy."

"You too, Miss Locke," Kate replied and watched the counsellor give Megan a final smile before leaving the office. Megan immediately opened the packet and pulled out a keyring. It had a little red axe hanging from it. Kate's eyes widened as Megan burst out laughing. Doctor Hunt looked up and seemed to notice Kate again.

"What? Do I have antlers growing out of my head?" Megan asked as Kate continued staring at her. "Robin lives in my apartment building. We met over the weekend and started talking. You're always telling me to make friends. I thought you'd be happy I'm finally taking your advice."

"You've only known each other for a few days?" Kate said, crossing her arms. "It seems like you get along really well."

Megan frowned slightly, but then shrugged. "We clicked. It happens. I can get along with people, you know."

"I'm happy for you, Megan," Kate said and chuckled at Megan's raised eyebrow. "I'm only saying it's nice to see you laughing and smiling."

"You make it sound like I walk around completely depressed, yelling insults at people." Kate only smiled in answer. As she left Megan's office, the auburn-haired doctor took a closer look at the keyring.

LLLLL

The room was one of the smallest Robin had ever done sessions in, but definitely not the worst. The precinct had at least given her an office with a window, air conditioning and a water cooler. One of the younger officers had loaned her a mug and shown her how to trick the coffee machine in the police station's kitchen to work.

All things considered, the interviews so far had gone well. Robin had been tasked to talk to all the senior officers. Most of them were older men who didn't see the need for any of this feelings nonsense. But, Robin was used to resistance and knew she could face whatever these cops could dish out. A knock on the door made her look up from her notes.

"Come in," Robin said. She closed the other files and grabbed her notebook. The counsellor stood up and went to sit at the small table in the corner. The detective who walked in was neatly dressed and ran a hand through his almost non-existent hair.

"Please, have a seat, Detective Morris," Robin said and gestured to the second chair at the table. "I'm Robin Locke. You can call me Robin or Miss Locke, whatever you prefer."

"See, that's how it starts," Bud Morris replied, shaking his head. "You try and make me feel comfortable, try to seem like you aren't a threat. Then the head shrinking starts."

Robin had to swallow her chuckle. "I can assure you, Detective. I won't be shrinking your head today. I didn't bring my tools." Robin sighed as the police officer crossed his arms and stared at her suspiciously. This might need one of her more imaginative tricks. Robin took a blank piece of paper from the file and snapped it to the clipboard. She put it on her knee and tilted it away from the police officer.

"Listen, Detective. I was told to be here by my supervisor just like you were. Do you think I like trying to get all the dirty secrets from cops? Some of you are really messed up. Work with me. Let's get through these questions as quickly as possible and we can both get out of this room. What do you say?"

"All right," Bud Morris replied. He dropped his hands to his lap and leaned back in his chair. "What's the first question?"

"They're all rated on a scale from one to ten where one is _a little bit_ and ten is _completely_. Question one – how much do you prefer anal over vaginal sex?" Robin held her pen over the paper and kept her head down. She knew the utterly shocked expression on Bud's face would make her lose her serious scowl.

"What? I can't answer that!" Bud's neck was red and he could feel the blush creeping into his face.

"It's on the list." Robin spared the detective a glance. "I need to circle a number here. Give me your first thought. Any number between one and ten."

Bud fidgeted in his chair. "This is ridiculous. What the hell does that have to do with my mental state or whatever?"

"Hey, I didn't create this sheet. I only need to fill it in. Come on, you're making this harder than it has to be. Just pick a number."

"Can't we rather talk about something else? Other stuff besides anal sex?"

Robin was impressed when the detective didn't flinch as he uttered that last sentence. Most men his age were very good at doing the raunchy wink-wink talk around the water cooler with the guys, but they struggled when it came to having a real conversation about sex.

"Like what?" Robin asked and the relief on Bud's face was clear.

"I'm about to become a father. My wife and I recently got back together. She threw me out for a while. And there's that time I thought I'd killed a suspect while I was interrogating him." The words were practically falling out of his mouth.

"I'd be breaking the rules," Robin replied with a frown. She sighed. "I could make an exception. I'd need to make notes about what we talk about. I have to give in some report if we don't do the questions."

"That's fine. Write as much as you like."

Robin took the blank piece of paper, scrunched it up and threw it over her shoulder. Bud exhaled in relief.

"You must be excited about the baby. Let's start with that." Robin grabbed her notebook and opened it to a new section. "How do you feel about becoming a father?"

Detective Sam Baker looked up as her partner flopped down at his desk across from hers. It looked like he'd been slapped right into next week. She recognised the feeling.

"You had your session with Robin Locke." Samantha chuckled as Bud simply nodded. "You talked your little heart out, didn't you?"

Bud shook his head. "I didn't mean to. My plan was to keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to say anything that might get me sent to the looney bin or discharged from the force. I don't know what happened. It's like she has this weird power."

"Don't feel too bad. The same thing happened to me. I actually feel better. Maybe these counselling sessions were a good thing." Her partner slowly nodded his head. "Come on. Let's grab a coffee and head over to Doctor Hunt. She should have some more news about our suicide by now."

"I think you're right," Bud said as he stood up slowly. "I do feel a bit better. I'm not saying I want to see a shrink every day, but I'm not against the idea in general anymore." Sam chuckled as they grabbed their stuff and headed to the parking garage.

LLLLL

The restaurant was humming with conversation and clanging cutlery. Waiters rushed between the different tables in their neatly pressed uniforms. At first Robin had felt out of place. This was not the typical place she ate her sandwiches, but Megan had quickly made her feel at ease. It bothered the counsellor how excited she had been when Megan agreed to have lunch with her. Robin loved being with the auburn-haired woman, but now was not the time to dwell on what that might mean.

"… and I've never seen Bud so out of it," Megan continued. "He firmly believes you have super powers."

"Stop hinting, Megan," Robin said and smiled. "I'm not telling you anything about my session with Detective Morris. All I can say is that I'm good at my job. After what I've been dealing with cops are too easy."

Megan put down her coffee. "What have you been dealing with? Does it have something to do with why you felt so guilty that afternoon we met?"

"Megan, I don't want to talk about it," Robin replied firmly. She sighed and wiped her hands on the napkin on her lap. "I'm sorry. I don't want to snap at you."

"As long as you know you can talk to me," Megan said, squeezing Robin's hand. "When you're ready. Or when I finally learn some of your powers and pry it from your sleeping mind."

Robin burst out laughing. "You're giving me way too much credit."

"Probably not," Megan said. "Stop arguing. I'm giving you a compliment."

"Wow, you even order people around when you're being nice. The rumours about you were not exaggerated."

"What are these rumours I keep hearing about? Am I that difficult to work with?" Megan smiled when she saw the mischievous crinkle around Robin's eyes. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"I might need some persuasion. You can think of a few proposals and I'll see if they're good enough."

"If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were making a dirty joke," Megan teased and both women laughed.

"This is a nice surprise," a woman's voice interrupted their chuckling. Robin immediately noticed the stiffening in Megan's posture.

"Hello, mother. What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, of course. I had lunch with a colleague." Judge Joan Hunt paused, but her daughter remained silent. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Megan scowled, but Robin stood up and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Robin Locke. It's nice to meet you, Judge Hunt."

"Please, call me Joan. At least someone remembers their manners," Joan added and ignored the grumbling from her daughter. "I heard laughter and was surprised to see it was coming from Megan. How do you know each other?"

"We live in the same building, mother," Megan replied as Robin sat back down. "Robin's with Social Services. She's a counsellor."

"I've always admired social workers. Dealing with kids and troubled youths are not for the faint-hearted. Wasn't there a terrible affair with that Sanchez girl about a year ago? Were you involved with that, Robin?"

"No, but it affected everyone at the department." Nothing had visibly changed in Robin's voice or her body language, but Megan frowned. Robin was lying.

"Well, I would join you for a coffee, but I need to rush back to the office." Joan waved a goodbye and headed to the exit.

"Should we have asked her to sit down?" Robin asked, taking the last bite of her tramezzini.

Megan shook her head. "I'm not sure I could have made small talk with her for an half hour."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's gotten better. We just always seem to rub each other the wrong way."

"Isn't it amazing how we turn into little kids when our parents are around? No matter how old we get." Robin laughed as Megan raised her eyebrows.

"Did you just call me immature and ancient in the same breath?" Megan asked. Robin chuckled and fervently shook her head. The auburn-haired woman finished her coffee and carefully put her cup down. "I know you lied about the Sanchez case." Robin froze. "I'm not saying you need to tell me everything. Only that you remember what I said. When you're ready to talk, I'll be listening."

Robin suddenly hugged Megan and whispered in her ear, "Why are you so patient with me?"

"Because you're worth it," Megan replied, giving Robin a light peck on her cheek. When the blonde woman pulled away, Megan wiped away the single tear running down Robin's face. "How about some dessert?"

"Why, Doctor Hunt, you are such a charmer!" Robin put a her hand over her heart in mock surprise.

"You haven't seen the half of it," Megan replied with a grin.

LLLLL

Robin flung open her door and greeted her guests with a warm smile. "Please, come in. Your timing's perfect. The food's almost ready."

"Thank you," Megan said and ushered a teenager inside. "Robin, this is my daughter, Lacey."

"Hi," Lacey said. She was holding a bottle of wine and smiled shyly. "Thanks for having me. I know you and my mom were supposed to go out on your own."

"Don't be silly, Lacey. It's great to meet you. Your mom cannot keep quiet about you. And, don't worry about it, she and I went out last weekend. Tonight you can help decide whose cooking is better." Robin chuckled at Megan rolling her eyes.

"Lace, why don't you put the wine in the kitchen," Megan suggested and Robin pointed the way. Megan put her handbag and keys on the small table near the front door and turned to Robin. "Thanks for doing this. I'm sorry about the sudden change of plans. Todd had a work emergency and his flight couldn't wait until tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it, Megan, really. This is fine. Not my typical Friday night, but fun nonetheless." Robin led the way down the short hallway and into an open living room and kitchen.

"What? You don't usually entertain two women at your place?"

"No, that's quite normal. What's different is that they're typically much closer to my own age," Robin quipped and laughed. Megan chuckled and joined her daughter at the kitchen counter.

"What's so funny?" Lacey asked, perched on a chair. She folded her arms and glanced from her mother to Robin. "Oh, was it like an adult joke? Then you don't have to tell me." The women smiled at each other.

"Lacey, there's some cooldrink in the fridge, if you don't mind helping yourself," Robin said and opened a cupboard. She pulled out two wine glasses and one tall glass for Lacey. "Megan, would you …?"

"I'm way ahead of you," Megan said, ripping the covering from around the wine bottle's neck. Robin handed her the corkscrew and Megan opened the red wine. "We should let it breathe a little."

"You have my favourite soda," Lacey said as she poured herself a glass and put the bottle back. "Did my mom tell you that?"

"No, we haven't gotten to talking about sodas yet," Robin replied. "I like it because it's orange."

"That's a bit weird," Lacey said and Megan gave her look.

"Thanks," Robin replied, grinning at the exchange between mother and daugher. She had a large wok on the stove and lifted the lid. Steam erupted from it and she grabbed dishcloth to clear the air. Robin grabbed the spatula and some soy sauce.

"Can we help with anything?" Megan asked.

"Nope, this is nearly done. It's just needs to simmer in the soy sauce." Robin closed the lid, leaving it open a bit. "You guys don't have any food allergies, do you?"

"No," Megan replied at the same time Lacey said, "Vegetables."

"I thought you liked vegetables," Megan continued, ignoring a grinning Robin. "Didn't you do that whole healthy eating thing the other week?"

"Yes, but then I realised most of them taste awful."

"I have to agree with Lacey on that one," Robin said. "I really, really don't like those tiny yellow squash-like thingies. Or baby marrow. They taste like bad feet smell."

Lacey started laughing and Megan shook her head. Robin did a final taste test and then carried the wok to the table. Megan and Lacey took the drinks and joined her. The table was big enough for four and off the living room next to the window. Robin had set it nicely with a colourful table cloth and all the right cutlery and crockery.

"This looks great," Megan said. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Are you kidding? I had so much fun trying to find this table cloth." Robin dished up for everyone and took her seat. "I knew I had it somewhere and ended up going down memory lane scratching through boxes filled with old stuff."

Megan poured their wine and gave Robin hers. She lifted her glass. "Thank you for inviting us."

"To new friends," Robin said and the three women clinked their glasses together. "Please, eat. I think this might be the best meal I've ever made."

"You're very modest," Lacey said. Robin chuckled as Megan gave her daughter another look. "What? That's something you would say, isn't it?"

"She's right, that did sound a lot like you." Robin took a sip of her wine.

"Whose side are you on?" Megan shook her head.

"My side, of course." Robin smiled as mother and daughter laughed. "Enough talking, more eating."

Robin hadn't underestimated her cooking skills, but she was just as impressed with how good the stirfry turned out. Everyone had second helpings. Megan could see Lacey slowly relax and start joining the conversation more. Robin was great with her, but Megan had expected that. The green-eyed woman seemed to get along with most people. It was a job requirement, but Megan thought Robin was innately good with people.

"Robin, can I ask you a question?" Lacey asked. Everyone had finished their food and the women were taking the last sips of their wine.

"Sure, ask away," Robin said, smiling reassuringly.

"Are you gay?" Lacey looked Robin straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I am super gay," Robin replied with a grin. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's no photos of a boyfriend or anything." Lacey gestured to the fridge. "Most of the photos are of you with a black-haired girl. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, I'm not seeing anyone right now. She's a close friend, but works in another city. Those are photos of our last holiday. We spent so many hours on the beach I think I turned half-mermaid." Robin chuckled and glanced at Megan. "You have a very astute daughter."

"What's that mean?" Lacey asked.

Megan tucked a stray hair behind Lacey's ear. "It means you're very perceptive – you notice things and put two and two together."

"Any more questions?" Robin asked. She stood up and gathered everyone's bowls. The Hunt women helped and soon all the dishes were in the machine.

"How did you know you were gay?" Lacey asked as she handed Robin the last cutlery. "Please, mom, don't freak. I'm just wondering how you know you don't like boys."

"Lacey, come here," Megan said. She knelt in front of her daughter and took her hands. "I love you. It doesn't matter whether you like boys or girls. Do you understand that?"

The touching moment was slightly ruined by Lacey sighing and rolling her eyes. "I know that, mom. I've never talked to a lesbian and I was wondering how it works."

"Well, I'm not sure if asking Robin all these personal questions is the right thing to do either." Megan's speech was interrupted by their chef's laughter. Robin held her stomach and it took a few seconds for her to calm down.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation here," Megan said, glancing at Lacey who was giggling as well. "What's so funny?"

"It's amazing that I'm talking about sexuality with a friend and her daughter. How random is that?" Robin gave a final chuckle. Megan glared at her which didn't help either. The green-eyed woman bit back her laughter and turned to Lacey. "Back to your question. It's exactly the same. Just like you know you like boys is the same way I know I like girls."

"Then why are some people so confused and angry about it?" Lacey asked. Megan was amazed at how grown up her daughter had become. She was very glad she wasn't missing any more of her teenage years.

"People are scared of feeling things that are different to how they grew up or to what they see most of their friends doing." Robin paused. "And, also, I feel it's more about the person. I meet someone new and find I'm attracted to them. Usually it's been a woman, but I'm not ruling out the possibility that maybe one day, far into the future, I might meet a guy I really like. Who knows?" Robin chuckled at the frown on Lacey's face. "Can you see why it can be confusing to a lot a people? And why that confusion makes them scared and angry?"

"Yeah, I think so," Lacey replied, her frown deepening. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Robin said. "Now, who'd like some hot chocolate? Coffee?"

"Coffee for me," Megan said and Lacey voted for some hot chocolate.

"That's two hot chocolates and one coffee. Lacey, would you grab our glasses from the table as well?"

With a nod, the teenager made her way back to the table. Megan took the milk from the fridge and handed it to Robin.

"Was that all right?" Robin asked. "I wouldn't want to say anything that might interfere with your parenting stuff."

Megan was touched by the worry and concern on Robin's face. "That was perfect. You're really good with Lacey. I'm jealous. You had an actual conversation with her faster than I could. She didn't let me back in so quickly."

"That was very different," Robin replied and rubbed Megan's shoulder. "You had other stuff to work out. And, wasn't it worth the wait? Look at the great relationship you have now."

Megan nodded and suddenly felt a shooting pain through her hands. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong? Is it that asphyxia thing?" Robin grabbed Megan's hands before she could turn away. "Maybe this will help."

Megan relented and stood still. Robin took a hand in each of her own and slowly massaged the inside of Megan's hands with her thumbs. The auburn-haired woman felt the heat from Robin's hands moving up her arms. She could smell Robin's perfume and involuntarily took step closer.

"Better?" Robin breathed softly. Megan nodded, but didn't let go of Robin's hands.

A polite cough and both women's head snapped up to see a grinning Lacey holding up three glasses. Robin immediately took a step back as a red blush enveloped her cheeks.

"Here, Lace," Megan said and pulled open the dishwasher. Lacey put the glasses inside. As Megan closed it, she turned to Robin. "Need help?"

"No, almost done," Robin replied. "Lacey, would you carry our hot chocolate to the living room? The coffee's almost finished."

"Sure, no problem." Lacey raised her eyebrows and Megan shook her head. She playfully shoved her daughter out of the kitchen.

"Are you all right?" Megan asked and moved closer to Robin. The green-eyed woman was visibly trying to calm her breathing down. Megan knew her own heart was beating just as fast. She leaned over and whispered into Robin's ear, "It's called parasthesia, by the way." The medical examiner felt a spark up her spine as Robin shivered.

"That's not playing fair," Robin mumbled and lifted the coffee mug between them. "Please, take this and let's get back to your daughter before she has some very tricky questions for the both of us." Megan chuckled and followed Robin into the living room.

"It's beautiful," Megan exclaimed and Robin nodded.

After their drinks, Lacey had started chatting with her friends on her phone. Robin had led Megan to a small balcony leading out from her bedroom. It was part of an old fire escape and had a fantastic view of the sky between the walls of the apartment buildings.

"I discovered it after I cleaned a very grimy window and managed to pry it open. I got the bench at a garage sale and knew it would fit perfectly. Go ahead."

Megan bent down slightly and climbed out. She sat down and took the blanket Robin handed her through the window. The night wasn't that chilly, but Megan could imagine it must get very cold if the wind starts up. The green-eyed blonde clambered over the window sill and squeezed in next to Megan. The bench wasn't that big and it was a cosy fit.

"Will you stop fidgeting and move closer?" Megan sighed in exasperation. She grabbed Robin's arm and shifted her to sit with her back tightly against Megan's chest. The doctor wrapped her arms and the blanket around them both. "Much better."

"Yes," Robin replied. She shivered and tried to relax. Megan's body heat and the fact that she could feel the auburn-haired woman's heartbeat wasn't helping.

"Why are you shaking?" Megan reached for Robin's hand and squeezed it. "Do you want me to let go?"

Robin turned slightly to face the older woman. "Doesn't this frighten you? Half of me wants to melt into you and the other half wants to run away screaming."

"We're not that high up. I'm not scared of falling." Megan smiled, but Robin shook her head.

"That's not the kind of falling I'm talking about."

Megan leaned closer and lightly kissed Robin's forehead. "I was thinking about us the other morning, about how comfortable I feel with you. I start smiling when I think about you, think about seeing you. I started worrying about what that means, how I feel and all the rest. Then I stopped." Megan took a breath. "After my accident, everything changed. I questioned who I was if I couldn't be a neurosurgeon anymore. The decisions I had made putting my career before my family, before Lacey, came back to haunt me. I can't change the past. I can only live today. And, right now, I want to sit with you and never let go. Do you have a problem with that?" Megan's grin was infectious and Robin chuckled.

"How could I argue with you?" Robin shifted and leaned her head back against Megan's shoulder. Her voice turned softer as she said, "Megan, I can't promise you anything right now."

"I'm not asking you to," Megan replied and hugged Robin closer. "Now, will you start relaxing and tell me what those little flashing lights are?"

Robin chuckled and said, "That's a plane."

"No, it's not moving."

"Yes, it is. Look." Robin teased Megan further wondering if she shouldn't get her eyes tested. The women joked back and forth and Robin pointed out some of the constellations she knew. They started sharing some childhood memories of camping. Robin had a few hilarious stories about her father's failed attempts to get the whole family into the outdoor lifestyle. The tent he bought ended up only being used once before her mother decided she'd rather buy a beach house than live in a canvas bag one more time. Megan laughed and told Robin about all the camping she did in her father's tool shed. He would pretend they were miles away and living in the middle of a huge forest or out in some jungle.

"You miss him," Robin commented, gently caressing Megan's hand.

"Yes, we were very close," Megan replied and rested her head against Robin's. "It was so different after he was gone. My mom and I couldn't relate. We fought so much. Still do. She's so stubborn and doesn't listen to anyone's opinion but her own."

"Mmm. Who does that remind me of?" Robin jerked as Megan poked her in the ribs. "No, don't!"

"So you do have a weakness!" Megan started tickling the blonde and Robin giggled uncontrollably.

"Don't – please – not fair," Robin uttered between gasps of air. With a jump she got up and out of Megan's reach. "No more, you win."

Megan smirked and leaned back. "I always win." Robin shook her head and grinned.

"What are you doing?" The women turned to see Lacey sticking her head through the window. "It's freezing outside."

"We were enjoying the view," Robin replied and pointed to the stars.

"That's very romantic," Lacey replied.

"Yes, all right, Lace," Megan said with a smile and got up. She handed Robin the blanket. "I think it's time we get going. Thanks for a great evening."

"My pleasure. It was nice having you."

"I'll let you two say goodbye," Lace said and quickly dashed off before her mom could reply.

Megan chuckled and shook her head at Robin's frown. "Don't worry about her. We'll have a nice chat before she goes to sleep tonight."

"I'm sorry if I was being inappropriate in front of Lacey. I'm not always sure where the line is and –."

Robin's last words were cut off when Megan put an arm around her waist and kissed her. She loved the slightly shocked and overwhelmed look on Robin's face.

"You have the most captivating eyes," Megan said and ran her hand down Robin's cheek.

"And you are the sexiest woman I've had the pleasure of having in my arms," Robin replied and wrapped both her arms around the surprised doctor. "But, you shouldn't always get the final word."

Megan could see nothing but green eyes and the world fell away around her as Robin's kiss started tentative at first, but quickly became more passionate. Before she fully realised what had happened, Robin gently pulled away. Megan instantly regretted it, but the promise she saw in Robin's eyes more than made up for it.

LLLLL

To most people the coldness and sterility of a morgue was chilling and unwelcome. But, Doctor Megan Hunt felt at home among the steel benches, sharp tools and sometimes stinging smells. It was her second office and it's familiarity was comforting in a strange way. The body in front of her had been thoroughly inspected. A detailed autopsy and numerous tests had uncovered all the secrets it held. Her work was done, but Megan couldn't bring herself to slide the woman's body into a sealed slot.

"Hey," a voice greeted softly and Megan felt a familiar touch on her back.

"What are you doing here?" Megan asked.

Robin wore a set of light-blue scrubs like it was the most normal thing on earth. She leaned closer and pulled Megan into half a hug. "I'm here for you. You're taking the rest of the day off."

"Haha, very funny," Megan replied, turning back to the body on the table. "It's not even lunch yet and there's loads of paperwork in my office."

"Megan, you're coming with me. And, don't give me that look. I'm not taking no for an answer." Robin turned the frustrated doctor to face her. "You and I have the same problem. We get too involved with our cases. Most of the time it's a good thing since it helps us do our jobs so much better. But, your heart gets crushed a little with each new tragedy that crosses your desk."

"I can't get over what happened to her," Megan said and pulled the sheet over the woman's face. "At first I thought it was suicide. But, something about her injuries and the lab results didn't add up." Megan shook her head and her voice pitched in anger. "Her own daughter! Her flesh and blood killed her and tried to make it look like a suicide. It wasn't about money or even revenge. They simply hated each other that much. Explain to me how the hell that happens?"

"Sometimes people are terrible. Without reason or explanation." Robin smiled thinly and hugged Megan's waist. "Can we please get out of these plastic uniforms so that I can give you a proper hug?"

Megan shook her head as a smile started creeping across her face. "I'll meet you in my office in two minutes. I need to put the body away." Robin nodded and walked to the glass doors. She turned back when Megan called her name and the doctor added, "I'm glad you're here."

"Always," the blonde woman replied with a strong glint in her eyes.

Megan pulled the wheeled bench next to the rows upon rows of refridgerated units. She opened the steel door and pushed the tray carrying the woman's body inside. The door clasp closed with a resounding click and Megan suppressed a sigh. She quickly made her way out of the chilled room and got rid of her scrubs.

When Megan saw Robin standing in her office with open arms, the doctor didn't need any more invitation and she jumped into the blonde woman's warm embrace. Robin had to stop a giggle escaping her lips when Megan nuzzled into her neck.

"You're ticklish everywhere, aren't you?" Megan breathed, loving the way it felt to be in Robin's arms.

"You're just trying to distract me," Robin replied, hugging Megan closer. "You need to grab your stuff so that we can get out of here."

"I can't leave. It's the middle of the week and I've got too much work," Megan argued, but the idea did sound wonderful.

"Work can wait," Peter Dunlop's voice came from the doorway. He tentatively walked in as Robin slowly let go of Megan. "You need the break."

"Why do I get the feeling this is a conspiracy?" Megan asked and Robin chuckled.

"Because it is," Robin replied. "It's the best kind of conspiracy. It's a win-win situation. You get to skip work and spend the entire day with me."

"I really don't feel up to running all over town." Megan moved to her desk and picked up her handbag.

"That's why we're going straight back to your apartment and not leaving." Robin rolled her eyes when Peter coughed loudly. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Mister Dunlop."

"That sounds perfect," Megan said, grabbing her coat. "Are you sure your special powers don't involve mind reading?"

"I'm sure Robin would have slapped me by now if that were true," Peter muttered. He grinned roguishly as both women chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you ladies to your day. See you tomorrow, Megan."

"Does he always scamper away so quickly?" Robin chuckled as Megan linked her arm through hers. The women left Megan's office and walked down the corridor towards the elevator.

"You just have that effect on people," Megan replied and poked Robin's side. The green-eyed woman chuckled and slapped her hand away.

"Oh, good. I'm glad you convinced her," Kate Murphy said in passing to Robin as the Chief Medical Examiner walked to her office. "Enjoy the time off, Megan."

"I've been outnumbered, haven't I?" Megan said, shaking her head. Robin reached for the down button at the elevator.

"Absolutely. I knew this case had affected you more than usual, but I wasn't sure it was my place to intervene." Robin glanced at Megan, her mood suddenly serious. "Is this all right with you? I did go behind your back to arrange this with everyone."

The doors opened and the women stepped inside. As the elevator closed, Megan took Robin's hand. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. Stop worrying. I love that you're kidnapping me." Megan smiled as Robin's chuckle echoed between the steel walls. "What's the plan?"

"First, you're taking a nice, long, relaxing bath while I get our lunch ready. Then, we'll watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch. After that, maybe another movie, an early dinner and straight to bed."

"That sounds wonderful, but an awful lot of sleeping."

"Yes, because you need it," Robin said and added, "Not that you need beauty sleep, any more of that would be criminal. But, you need some rest. Real rest, not tossing and turning."

"Again, you've complimented me and tricked me at the same time. How would you know I'm not getting my eight hours?"

Robin pulled Megan with her as the doors opened. "To my great shock, we've spent so much time together that I know you get more bitchy and irritable when you haven't slept."

"All right, I'll give you that one. But, I have one condition." Megan stopped and Robin had to turn around. "You're going to stay with me through this very nicely planned day. Even when I'm doing all this sleeping."

"If that's what you want," Robin replied and Megan loved the cute way she tried to hide the blush reaching up her neck and into her cheeks.

"I always get what I want," Megan said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Robin muttered and had to dodge another poke from the doctor as they walked to the carpark.

LLLLL

Robin was wrapped up in a coccoon of warmth. She felt safe and happy and content. She struggled to remember the last time she had felt like this, but then stopped trying. The neurons in Robin's brain slowly started connecting events of the past few hours and she opened her eyes.

"Hey," Megan said softly. "I don't think I was the one that needed all that sleep."

Robin lifted her head slightly from Megan's shoulder. They were lying on the couch under a fluffy blanket. Robin had her arms wrapped around the medical examiner and was using her as a human pillow.

"How long was I asleep?" Robin tried to extricate herself, but Megan hugged her back down.

"Not that long. You missed the movie's end, but it turned out like you thought it would."

"What time is it?"

"After seven, I think," Megan replied, grinning as Robin tried to get up a second time. The doctor refused to loosen her embrace.

Robin shifted and tilted her head in Megan's direction. "I think it's time I got home. Let go."

There was a pleading note in Robin's voice and Megan frowned. "Why don't you stay? Every time we get a little bit closer, you run off. What are you afraid of?"

The intensity in Robin's eyes gave Megan a moment's pause. Robin lifted her head and brushed her lips against Megan's. A spark pulsed through Megan and her heart started racing. She moved closer, but Robin pulled away.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Robin breathed softly. "I feel like that all the time when you're near me. I want to spend every waking moment with you."

"What's wrong with that?" Megan argued, her focus returning. "You know I feel the same way."

"But, that feeling? It nearly killed me before. Becoming too attached to someone – it ended badly and I can't take that hurt again." Robin took the gap in Megan's concentration and slipped out of her grasp. She stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"So what are you going to do?" Megan asked, following her to the door. "Hide away and never love anyone ever again? That's ridiculous."

Robin smiled at Megan's irritated hand gestures. "No, I'm not becoming a nun. But, I need to take things slowly."

"There's slow and then there's standing still in one place," Megan replied and crossed her arms. "You need to open up to me sometime. I don't even know what happened to you in the last year. We don't talk about your job and you don't really share your feelings. And, I only met some of your friends that one time by accident."

"I'm sorry." Robin dropped her gaze. "I know this frustrates the hell out of you. If you don't want to stick around, I'll understand."

Megan surprised the younger woman by pushing her slightly back against the wall. "Listen to me very carefully, Robin. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Don't ever say something like that again. Do we understand each other?" The green-eyed woman nodded. Before she could say anything, Megan wrapped her arms around Robin's waist, pulling her close and kissed her. Robin felt on fire and groaned softly when Megan stepped back.

"You never play fair," Robin said as Megan let her go. The counsellor took a deep breath and deliberately took a step back.

"When did I ever agree to do that?" Doctor Megan Hunt grinned as she opened her door. With a final hug and a smile, Robin walked out. Megan was happy to see that the blonde woman hesitated before she left. The medical examiner knew she could be patient a little while longer.

LLLLL

The afternoon sun lit up Megan's office with a warm, soft glow. It was in stark contrast to the flurry of activity inside. The doctor quickly signed the last few pages and shoved the stack into a file. She shut down her computer and grabbed her handbag. If she hurried, she could get there before most people had left for the day.

"Where are you off to?" Kate Murphy smiled at the unexpected sight of her colleague in disarray.

Megan glanced at Kate and then searched for her phone underneath the papers on her desk. "I need to get to Social Services."

"Meeting Robin for dinner?"

"Not exactly, no." Megan pulled out her phone with a flourish and dropped it in her bag. She took her jacket from the chair and slipped into it.

"Megan, I know that look. What are you up to?" Kate shook her head at the sly grin on Megan's face. "You're going to dig into Robin's past even though she asked you not to."

"I won't be digging. I'll simply be asking general questions about a friend." Megan rolled her eyes and groaned. "Don't raise your eyebrows at me, Kate. I need to know what happened to her. I'm sure it's got something to do with a case."

"You need to respect Robin's personal space," Kate said and walked with Megan out of her office. "She'll come to you when she's ready."

Megan shifted her bag to her other shoulder and glanced at Kate. "Why are you suddenly so interested in my personal relationships? I only told you about Robin because I was tired and forgot I was still at the office. This is none of your business."

"You're right, it isn't," Kate replied and pulled Megan to a stop near the elevators. "But, I can see how happy you've been lately. How you light up when Robin drops by for lunch or when you speak to her over the phone. I don't want to see you self-destruct this relationship because you have control issues."

Megan glared at Kate. "If I weren't in such a hurry, I'd be making some very scathing and unprofessional remarks right now. Let go of my arm." Before Kate could release her grip, Megan jerked away. The concern on the blonde doctor's face gave Megan pause. "Kate, I appreciate that you think you're trying to help me. But, I know what I'm doing."

Kate could only shake her head as the steel doors closed between the two medical examiners.

"That's a shame, I really wanted to talk to someone about Lisa Sanchez," Megan said. She wore her most concerned face and leaned closer to the receptionist over the counter. "Isn't there anyone I could speak to?"

"No, I'm sorry, everyone's left. You'll have to come back tomorrow and make an appointment with one of our social workers. I'm not allowed to discuss cases at the office." The receptionist was a grey-haired woman wearing a bright orange jersey and pink-rimmed glasses. She shifted her plumpness around the chair and tilted her head. "You know, I would kill right now for a cup of joe and something sweet. There's a nice little shop around the corner."

"Would you like to join me? That was going to be my next stop." Megan smiled as the woman quickly closed the large diary in front of her and pulled a purple bag from under her chair. The doctor had hoped the receptionist would be willing to share. They see and hear everything.

The women made some small talk on the way to the bistro. As soon as they had their order, Rose the receptionist started telling the tragic tale of Lisa Sanchez. Her story also included how the case nearly destroyed the life of the girl's case worker, Robin Locke. Two hours later and Megan knew it had been the best value for money she'd gotten for coffee and donuts.

LLLLL

The knock was loud and followed by a few more. Megan looked up from her magazine and smiled. Only someone who was already inside the apartment building would be standing in front of her door. Megan glanced through the peep hole and her smile grew.

"Hi! This is a wonderful surprise," the doctor said in greeting. Robin stormed past her and started pacing in the living room. Megan closed the door with a frown and joined the green-eyed woman.

"I can't believe you would do something like that! Especially after I made it very clear I didn't want to talk about it!" Robin's face was blood red and her hands were shaking from anger. "Don't give me that smile, Megan. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't appreciate being yelled at in my own home," Megan replied, trying to hide her guilt with a glare at Robin.

"Really? Well, deal with it," Robin said. She stalked towards the medical examiner and barked, "I don't appreciate it when people break my trust."

"What are you talking about it?" Megan asked. Her guilt flamed her own anger and she could feel an ache start in her hands.

"You're really going to make me explain?" Robin shook her head. "I come into the office this morning and have my usual chat with Rose. Imagine my surprise when she confesses she told my life story to some doctor. She thought it would be all right since it was a medical examiner from the county." The anger in Robin's green eyes were slowly replaced with hurt. Megan preferred the anger. The counsellor took a step back and sighed. "Megan, how could you do this?"

"I don't see what's the big deal," Megan said and crossed her arms. "You didn't want to tell me what happened so I had to find out on my own."

"Don't turn this around on me! You know how I've been struggling with this. My girlfriend's supposed to support me! Not go behind my back! I trusted you to let me come to you when I'm ready. Megan, I'm so angry and hurt and -."

Robin's words died in her throat and her gaze moved from Megan to a head peeking out from the hallway. The counsellor immediately went to the young girl.

"Lacey, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were here." Robin put an arm around the teenager's shoulder. "I didn't want to fight with your mom in front of you."

"Does this mean I won't see you on Saturday?" Lacey asked and tried to keep her voice even.

Robin put a hand under Lacey's chin. "Lacey, listen very carefully. We're friends. We made a date for Saturday and I'm not missing that movie. Your mom and I are having an argument, but it has nothing to do with you and me. All right?"

The teenager nodded and glanced at her mom. "Are you guys breaking up?"

"That is a very complicated question," Megan said. She smiled at Robin, but the counsellor kept her focus on Lacey. "Would you mind giving us a minute, Lace?"

Robin watched as Lacey turned around and headed back to her room. She crossed her arms and glanced at Megan. "I'm still angry, Megan. Why the hell are you smiling?"

"You said _girlfriend_," the doctor replied and her grin lit up her whole face. She took a step closer, but Robin backed away.

"I'm leaving," Robin wiped a tear away and Megan threw up her hands in frustration. Every time she thought she was a step closer to Robin, Megan found herself a mile back.

"You can't just leave. We need to talk about this."

Robin opened the door halfway and turned back. "No, you can't control this. Now that you think you know what's going on doesn't mean I'm ready to talk about it. You don't understand how much you've hurt me, Megan. I need some space."

"You're giving me a time out?" The incredulous expression on Megan's face made the corner of Robin's mouth twitch slightly. She nodded and walked out. The auburn-haired doctor was left clenching her aching hands.

LLLLL

Megan could hear voices coming from the hallway, but she was intent on the unidentified body in front of her. All her focus was on the next incision and the notes she had recorded so far. That's what she was trying to convince herself of in any case. Robin was still not taking her calls and ignored any messages. The medical examiner had tried to at least get her to the office to talk, but her lunch invitations were even more unsuccessful.

"Megan? Could we bother you?"

The doctor looked up when she heard Kate Murphy's voice. When Megan saw the surprised-turned-annoyed green-eyed woman next to her, she quickly put down her tools and walked around the table.

"Robin! You came," Megan said and removed her gloves and scrubs.

"I have an urgent call I need to make, if you'll excuse me," Kate interjected and started walking out. "Thanks for coming in, Robin."

Robin Locke crossed her arms and watched Kate leave the morgue. She moved her weight from her left to right foot. The counsellor looked everywhere but at the doctor who saw nothing else in the room but her. Robin lifted her gaze and said, "I hadn't planned on seeing you. Kate asked for a consultation on something."

"I'm glad you're here," Megan replied and stopped herself from hugging the younger woman. "We need to talk."

Robin bit her upper lip. She walked around the medical examiner and stood next to the metal table with the body.

"You know, this is very ironic," Megan started, very happy Robin hadn't turned around and left. "I'm usually the last person that wants to discuss feelings and what I'm really thinking." Megan took a step closer, but the blonde woman suddenly held up her hand. "Robin, this is getting ridiculous. We're acting like children. We have to talk sometime in the next century, so why not –."

"Megan, stop!" Robin whirled around and pulled out her mobile from the back pocket of her jeans. "Now is not the time." The auburn-haired doctor didn't know what to say as Robin quickly dailed a number. She started pacing and Megan didn't understand the tears forming in her eyes.

"Lily? Hi, it's Robin. Listen, I'm at the medical examiner's office," Robin paused and sniffed. She gathered herself and answered, "Yes, he's here. They don't know who he is. I need you to send through all the information we have on Victor Wilson. You remember my password, right? Get on my computer and email all my case notes marked _monthly_. Yeah, they're the general reports." Robin paused and nodded. "I'm fine, but thanks for the concern. You'll be sure to get all that stuff to the ME's office right now? Thanks, Lily. I'll probably be here for a while. See you later."

"You know this boy?" Megan asked and went to stand next to Robin. The counsellor lifted her hand to touch the cold face on the table, but she pulled back.

"Don't," Robin whispered and Megan removed her hand from the Robin's shoulder. The green-eyed woman shook her head, clenched her teeth and turned to Megan. "We need to talk about what happened to Victor. You should probably call Detectives Morris and Baker as well."

"Why? Do you know who killed him?" Megan asked.

"I did," Robin replied, not flinching from the shock in her companion's face. She turned around sharply and Megan could only watch her march out of the morgue.

LLLLL

Doctor Hunt crossed her arms for the hundredth time and suppressed another comment. Detective Morris had allowed her to stay for the interview, but only as an observer. Normally she would ignore Bud, but the look Robin had given her carried much more weight.

"I think you've answered all our questions," Sam Baker said, glancing over her notes. The whirring sound from the archaic tape recorder was tinny and impersonal.

"Would you give us a summary of what we've been talking about?" Bud asked, glancing at Megan who quickly shut her mouth. "Just to make sure we're all on the same page."

"Yes, I can do that," Robin said. Her hands were clasped on the steel table and she lifted her head. Usually she would be on the other side of the one-way glass. She'd be looking at a victim or criminal and wondering if she would be able to help them, if she had the strength. Those same thoughts were running through her mind right now.

"Three children under my care have died in the past year." Robin's voice was emotionless, but Megan could see the hurt, anger and sadness in the twitch of her mouth and the line in her brow. It took everything she had not to run over and wrap her arms around the blonde woman. "Last year, Lisa Sanchez was found beaten to death in a deserted parking lot miles away from her foster home. I had grown close to Lisa through my regular visits and knew she didn't feel safe. I thought it was because it was a new environment and she needed time to fit in. The family who had taken her had passed all the checks and I even did some digging myself. The murder investigation is still ongoing."

Robin took a sip of water and tried to steady her hands. "Victor Wilson had a bit of a temper and was jumping between families faster than anyone should. I'd thought I'd placed him somewhere he could finally feel at home. He went missing about eight months ago. You know where he is now. The third one was Monique Jackson. She had grown up with a prostitute mother and crack-dealing father. She knew the inside of the local precinct better than her school and could break into a car faster than most guys in prison. She was in the Philadelphia Centre for Troubled Youths. I had weekly sessions with her to see if we couldn't get her into a foster home and out of that place. Her body was found floating down the river three months ago. Apparently two deaths doesn't warrant an internal investigation. I'm hoping three does."

"Why do you feel these deaths are your fault?" The question slipped out before Bud or Sam could stop Megan. Robin turned to look at the medical examiner. Megan flinched at the raw emotion in those green eyes.

"I am – sorry – I was responsible for them. None of them will see their sixteenth birthday because I didn't do my job." The bitterness was palpable in Robin's voice. Her guilt evident in the unshed tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Actually, that's our department," Bud Morris interjected. "We'll investigate these cases and let you know what we find out. If you had anything to do with these murders, we will be talking to you again."

"Thank you," Robin answered. She nodded at the two detectives before getting up and walking out. She spared Megan a final glance and the medical examiner felt like it was a goodbye. Before she could grab the younger woman, Robin had walked out and swiftly closed the door behind her.

"What the hell was that, Bud?" Megan said, turning her anger over the entire situation at the police detective. "You're already fingering her for these murders? She didn't do anything."

"Hold your horses, Megan," Sam interjected. "We know that. Bud wanted to give her some sense of closure. The woman desperately needs that whether she's guilty or not."

"Oh," Megan said as her anger deflated. She turned to Bud. "You're smarter than you look."

"Thanks, I think," the detective replied with a smirk. "We should get a look at those other cases."

"Bud," Megan said and stopped the detectives as they were walking through the door. "In unsolved cases, how long do we keep bodies on ice before they're released for burial?"

Detective Morris groaned inwardly at the smile on Doctor Hunt's face. Hopefully this time she wouldn't get them into too much trouble.

LLLLL

Doctor Megan Hunt strode purposefully through the police department's corridors. The look on her face had people moving out of her way and she reached the interview rooms quickly. She clutched the report in her hand tightly and burst through the door before the officer could stop her.

"You can stop the bullshit, Mrs Robinson," Megan barked. Bud started to protest, but one glare from the medical examiner and his mouth closed by itself.

"What?" The neatly dressed woman lifted her eyebrows and smiled self-assuredly. "Aren't you that medical examiner? Shouldn't you be cutting up some dead body?"

Megan slammed her hand on the table and the woman jumped slightly. "We know you drugged your mother and staged the suicide. You're going away for that for a very long time. What I'd like to know is how you explain killing three young kids as well? Were you building up the courage to kill your mother? Did you need some practice first?"

"What are you talking about?" Joanne Robertson tried to hide the nervous twitch in her cheek. This had been meant to be a follow-up interview only.

"The drug you used, it had me stumped for a while, but I found traces of it in the lymph tissues. The same traces I found in the bodies of three unsolved murders. You're the only connection."

Joanne glanced between the two police officers and the furious doctor. Another glance to her right and she knew her lawyer would be no good.

"We'll book you on suspicion of murder on four counts," Bud Morris said and shifted his chair backwards. "I'll get back to you about what the district attorney wants to do next."

"Ronny Snake," Joanne blurted desperately.

"Who the hell is that? And why should we care?" Sam Baker asked, happy to see the woman squirm in her seat.

"I got the drug from him. I didn't touch those kids. Maybe someone else bought it from him as well."

"Let's start at the beginning," Bud said and tried to ignore the triumphant grin on Megan's face. "You're going to tell us everything about this guy and that drug."

LLLLL

The keyboard hit the carpet with a thud and broke into pieces. Letters of the alphabet scattered across the floor. Megan felt a sense of satisfication at the destruction, but it didn't last long. She sighed and walked around her desk. The dull ache in her hands had been a constant presence for the past few days and she tried to ignore it as she picked up what remained of her keyboard.

"I don't think I can explain that in my budget."

Megan glanced up at Kate and shrugged. "Tell Curtis we're not buying donuts every Friday anymore. It's probably better for his heart in any case."

"I'll be sure to tell him you said that," Kate Murphy replied and knelt down to gather up the letters a, g, and p. She grabbed the plastic pieces and handed them to Megan. The medical examiner dumped the whole mess into her trash can and sat down.

"Robin still not returning your calls?"

"Is it that obvious?" Megan asked with a grimace. She started to tidy the scattered papers, but then stopped. She got up and paced behind her desk. "I don't understand her. You read the report. Those deaths had nothing to do with her. That psycho Sam and Bud arrested was starting his own serial killer club. Robin's in the clear. Why doesn't she want to talk to me?"

"Maybe she still feels guilty." Kate took a seat on the couch. Megan stopped walking back and forth and frowned.

"Why? She did nothing wrong. None of this was her fault. She's an excellent counsellor. Hell, if she hadn't brought this to our attention, that bastard might still be out there killing children."

"True, but she still feels responsible," Kate replied, crossing her hands over her knee. "Put yourself in her shoes. Robin might be ashamed of her failure. How she's disappointed herself and maybe you as well."

Megan whirled around. "She could never disappointment me! I just wish I could tell her that in person. If I could see Robin, I know I can convince her she's being an absolutele idiot. What?"

"I'm not laughing at you," Kate said inbetween her wide smile. "Actually, I'm a little jealous."

"Of me completely losing my mind over a younger woman?" Megan shook her head with a wry smile. "That's nothing to envy."

"It is," Kate replied and the softer tone coming from the Chief Medical Examiner made Megan look up. "Don't get me wrong. What Todd and I had was great, but there's a passion you and Robin have. It's clear even when you're in the same room together. It's something worth fighting for."

"Thank you," Megan replied with slight frown. A smirk lifted the edge of her mouth. "Well, Doctor Murphy, I wouldn't have thought you were such a romantic. Or that we would ever be having this kind of conversation."

Kate chuckled and shook her head. "Shouldn't you get going?"

"I would if I knew Robin would open her door for me," Megan said, absently rubbing her hands.

"When has a locked door ever stopped the infamous Doctor Megan Hunt?" Kate asked with a tilt of her head. The glint returned to Megan's eyes and she quickly grabbed her handbag. Megan started to say thank you, but Kate waved her off and she rushed out of the office.

LLLLL

Robin's hair was still wet from the shower and she tried ignoring the few droplets on her face as she finished putting on her mascara. A loud bump sounded from the living room and the counsellor frowned. A snatch of muttered words reached her ears. Robin dropped her make-up and grabbed the baseball bat behind the bedroom door.

Sneaking softly around the corner, she charged the final steps into her living room, hoping to catch whoever off guard. "Megan? What the hell?" Robin didn't know whether she should put the bat down or not.

"I got a copy of your keys from Tony," Megan said, not embarrassed in the slightest for breaking in. "I have to talk you. Ignoring my calls and shutting me out isn't going to stop me." Robin opened her mouth, but Megan interrupted her. She took the bat from her hands and made her sit down. "You are going to sit and listen. I might give you a chance to speak afterwards." The grin on Megan's face belied the nervous thumping in her chest. She wouldn't have thought she could still feel like a silly teenager in love. The medical examiner stopped herself from pacing and took a deep breath.

"These murders have really hurt you and I can understand you feel guilty in some twisted, but very admirable, sense of responsibility. But, that's not really why you won't talk to me, is it?" Megan paused and waited for Robin to stop fidgeting and look at her.

"You loved Lisa Sanchez like she was your own sister. You let her in and when she died, you thought a piece of you died with her. That's why you're afraid of letting me in. You don't want to feel like that again if something goes wrong between us. And that's complete bullshit." Robin's eyes widened in shock at Megan's fierceness. The auburn-haired woman continued, "I can't promise you being with me won't hurt sometimes. Hell, I can tell you where we'll be next week. But, not even trying is senseless. We can't plan everything. Life is unpredictable and you have to take the crap it sometimes throws at you and keep moving. Hiding away won't stop stuff from happening. You'll only miss out on everything."

Megan's hands stilled as she reached the end of her speech. She hadn't planned to say so much. The words came tumbling out of her like they had a life of their own. She took the few steps back and leaned with her hips against the table behind her. Robin wasn't looking at her.

"I love you, Robin." The words were barely above a whisper, but Megan took the plunge. "I love being with you, arguing with you. You challenge me and inspire me and you're there for me. I don't care about anything else in your past. I want all of your future. You …"

Megan hadn't even heard Robin move as her last words were swallowed by the counsellor's lips. When she opened her eyes, she only saw green. Robin blinked away a few tears and Megan softly touched them away.

"Megan," Robin started and then took a deep breath. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around the doctor and hugged her tightly.

Megan shifted her head into Robin's neck and breathed the wonderful perfume and something else that was only Robin. She lifted her head slightly. "No more silent treatment, right?" Robin nodded her head, but Megan stepped back and frowned. "Not that I want to spoil this moment, but why aren't you fighting me? We have been going at this for weeks and now you suddenly relent. Was my speech really that great?" She suddenly noticed Robin's wet hair and the fact that she only had one earring on and smiled. "You were on your way out."

"Yes," Robin replied and took both of Megan's hands in her own. She lifted them to her lips and kissed the doctor's palms. "I was on my way to you. I've been thinking a lot about everything that's happened the past year. About Lisa, my job, us. You were right. I was afraid. But, not anymore."

Robin put her arms around Megan's waist and pulled her closer. Before Megan could take another breath, Robin kissed her fiercely. She felt the green-eyed woman's tongue move over her lips and a flame ignited in her stomach. Megan couldn't suppress a moan when Robin pulled away.

"I hope you know this doesn't mean you're always right," Robin said, her grin looking even more mischievous in the blush covering her face.

Megan chuckled and loved the laughter bubbling from Robin. "I think I can live with that."

"You're sure about that?" Robin asked, tilting her head into Megan's hand caressing her cheek.

"Absolutely," Megan replied firmly and could see from the intensity in Robin's eyes that they both knew the truth of that simple answer. "I am sorry about one thing, though."

"What?"

"You got dressed for nothing. We're not leaving this apartment."

"Something else you're wrong about," Robin replied and smiled at the frown on Megan's face. "I'm sure what I'm wearing underneath this blouse wasn't for nothing." The counsellor laughed out loud at the unusual embarrassed blush creeping up Megan's neck and settling into her face. "My, my, Doctor Hunt. I don't think I've ever seen you at a loss for words before. I like it."

"And I think we've talked enough for one day," Megan quickly replied. She stopped another quip escaping Robin's lips by kissing her again. Both women did agree on one thing – neither of them would be leaving the apartment for the rest of the weekend.


End file.
